Drallak
Appearance There are many clans of Drallai. Every Drallak clan has a very distinct appearance, and most males from the clan look amazingly similar. For the most part, they range anywhere from between three feet tall (so-called Gnomen, who are usually bald and have bright red or white beards) to almost five feet tall (the mighty Ugann Drallai, the clan that inhabits the mountains of Eastonheights). They are incredibly stout, even their women, and their bone structure is huge and thick. Their skin can be anywhere from pale white (for those who have spent years living underground) to deep, rugged brown (for those who live in above-ground kingdoms in the mountains and toil in the sun). Their eyes and hair can be of any of the known colors common to mortals. The beard, and sometimes the hair, of a Drallak is a telltale sign of the clan, and are normally kept long and well-groomed and are often styled and decorated even when everything else about an individual Drallak is plain. Occupations Drallai make some of the best warriors, being sturdy and strong, but their faith is an important part of their culture, and they may just as easily be priests and healers. Homeland Mainly Eastonheights and Andoreth. Lockram is their imperial capitol while Frelegm is the star of their economy. Languages Drallai and Tradespeak Attitude Long did the Drallai delve deep in the ground, finding treasures and molding the very stone of their mountain homes into vast kingdoms that seem to reach endlessly into the dark abyss of the underworld. The Drallai are a proud people, strong and sure and extremely crafty. Some of the greatest warriors ever known came out from among this rugged stock. There are many clans of Drallai, each with their own distinct appearance and variation on the dialect of their fathers, although their variance is not quite so distinct as the differences between the many species of the Elvantar. Note: The term “dwarf” refers to a human who has a degenerative physical condition, and as such most Drallai take offense to it. Innate Abilities *''Dark Vision: Drallai can see in complete darkness effortlessly.'' *''Longevity: Drallai live for upwards of 900 years'' *''Tough Hide: Any sharp, blunt, or mauling attack done to a Drallak will be reduced in damage by one rank'' *''Absolute Direction and Absolute Timing: From spending so long underground in their mines, the Drallai naturally gain these two characteristics for free.'' *''Alcohol Tolerance: Drallai can drink as much as they want, and get as drunk as they can stand, and not suffer any of the penalties.'' *''Crafty: Drallai automatically get one Craft skill at rank 5.'' *''Miserly: Drallai work hard to earn their money, and don’t like to spend it.'' *''Resist the Elements: All heat, cold, electric, poison, and disease damage done to Drallai are reduced by one rank.'' Roll 1d10. On a 1, 2, or 3, you receive the characteristics Overweight and Glutton. On a result of 4 or 5, you receive the characteristics Forgetful, Failing Hearing, and Failing Sight. On a result of 6 or 7, you receive the characteristics Racist (Elvantari). On a result of 8, you may choose between Vice (Alcohol) or Vice (Gambling). If you roll a 10, you receive the characteristic Adrenaline Rush. Racial Modifiers STR: +15 AGL: -10 DEX: +5 REF: -10 FOR: +15 INT: -5 WLP: +10 FTH: 0 FOC: 0 PSY: 0 PER: -15 LCK: -5 Size: 3/4 Category:Races Category:Days of Old